An ability to initialize or boot a computing device from a network may be used in some deployments of computing resources. In some examples, booting from a network may allow client devices to be deployed and operated without a hard disk or solid state drive. Lack of a hard disk or hard drive may allow for reduced costs, simpler maintenance management and greater consolidation of storage resources. Also, it may be easier to securely lock down a networked client or host device with no attached storage device.
According to some examples, client or host devices may boot remotely by loading their operating system (OS) image via connection to a storage server over a network. Remote booting over the network may allow for a flexible deployment. Flexibility may be due in part to the storage server centrally controlling the OS and its configuration that may be loaded at a given remotely booted client device.